In obtaining an oil-in-water emulsified composition, surfactants which are selected from nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants or amphoteric surfactants, are generally used as an emulsifying agent. However, in obtaining sufficient emulsifying ability and stability by these surfactants, feeling of use such as stickiness is deteriorated due to increase in the usage of the surfactants. Also, it is thinkable that silicone oil is further comprising to the composition for the purpose of improving the usability of the composition. However, it is extremely difficult to improve the feeling of use, since the compounding of silicone oil rather tends to spoil the stability of the emulsion.